


Dammit, Russ

by blythechild



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Awkwardness, M/M, Morning After, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ is stupid and Milt smoothes it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Russ

**Author's Note:**

> A 1 sentence fic fill for the following prompt from Draycevixen: Russ Agnew/Milt Chamberlain, the morning after.

Russ never learned the art of smalltalk unless cuffs and threats were involved and so, last night notwithstanding ('cause cuffs and threats _were_ involved there), he slipped out of Milt's place like a low-rent hooker or an embarrassed co-ed and couldn't look anyone or thing in the eye until his phone buzzed in his pocket with the message of "You'd better be out getting us bearclaws otherwise I'll have to bring one into the office for you  & you know how the rest of them get around baked goods... good morning, btw - M.".


End file.
